The White Fang plus Dust?
by Zreek the Faunus
Summary: The White Fang is stealing more Dust than ever,and now they're...infusing it with their bodies?What?Contains Bumblebee(Blake and Yang),White Rose(Weiss and Ruby),Chocolate Crocodile(Zreek(OC) and Coco),and maybe other pairings. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**White Fang plus Dust..?**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang, stood upon the train car. He hated train cars. They reminded him too much of what happened when his partner, Blake Belladonna, had left him for good.

He wasn't too happy.

However, he had to deal with it for now. Especially since this was a job. He had to derail the entire train, since it was carrying so much Dust…And the White Fang needed Dust.

"Adam."

The name was spoken by a voice Adam knew all too well. It was Blake's voice. Students from Beacon must have been assigned to guard the train.

"Blake? Is that you?" he asked, his voice showing so much coldness Blake was surprised.

"Yes, idiot. It's me." Blake said, unsurprised at the coldness in Adam's voice now. Weiss could be just as cold, so she imagined Adam as Weiss.

"Yo, Blake. You know this guy?" a different voice asked. This one belonged to a green haired crocodile Faunus. Adam had to be surprised; he hadn't known reptilian Faunus were even possible, and now one stood before him. Interesting.

"Yes, we know each other." Blake told this new Faunus, before continuing "But he isn't my friend. Not anymore."

"Well, I think he needs a bashing. Don't you, Blake?" the crocodile Faunus asked.

"I hate to interrupt, but what is your name?" Adam asked, getting a smug expression in return.

"Zreek." Zreek himself said, clacking his sharp claws, then leaping at Adam.

-CHAPTER ENDING-


	2. Crashing the Tournament

**The White Fang plus…Dust?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Crashing the Tournament**

Blake P.O.V:

Dammit. That day keeps on coming back to me, when Zreek and I had discovered had Adam had done to himself. That day when Zreek had almost broken that vow I know he made.

I hate that day.

Ah well, it's morning, so I probably have to drag Yang out of bed again. Not my favorite thing to do, but somebody has to.

Oh wait, it's Saturday. Yay.

"Hey, Blake!" I can hear Ruby shout.

"Hi Ruby." I respond, hearing Yang come down from her bunk. I haven't admitted this to Yang yet, but I've fallen for that blonde brawler.

"Guys, today's the day of the tournament." Weiss says so suddenly that I jump. I'm then almost flattened by Yang falling out of her bunk on top of me-from the back, mind you.

"What?! We have to prepare!" Yang shouts, getting off of me quickly.

-Twenty Minutes Later—

All four of us stood ready, although Yang was still messing with her hair.

When Yang finished up, we all bolted to the arena, almost bumping into Zreek Kobes, the Faunus I'd fought Adam with. He's a nice guy and all, but still, he can be eccentric.

At the moment, he was rushing back to Team KAZE's dorm room, yelling something about forgetting his venom cartridges.

Ah well, we still made it in time. The first fights went pretty boring; Cardin versus Pyhrra, Pyhrra winning. Jaune versus Mercury, Mercury winning.

Then I heard Ruby, Coco, and Zreek shout out "Teams RWBY, CVFY, and KAZE, prepare for battle! Adam's here!"

Oh hell no.

I grab Gambol Shroud and change it into kusarigama form, swinging it about and yelp "Dust crystals!" when I see them dotting his body.


	3. Is this Legit?

**The White Fang plus…Dust?**

**Chapter 3:**

**Is that Legit?**

Blake P.O.V:

"Is this legit?!" I hear Zreek shout, as he loads Venom Bite. It's quite the weapon, if you ask me. It works a lot like Ember Celica, except its one gauntlet, and it can fire needles or deadly venom. I actually once even saw him hook it up to an injury of his to fire venomous blood. I kid you not, blood. Laced with deadly venom that could kill you in approximately ten minutes when it's not fired into your body. If it's fired down your throat, you have ten seconds.

Yeah, do you see how deadly Zreek is now?

That's what I thought.

Anyways, he began firing at Adam-although he kept missing-yelling "I'm serious Blake, is that legit?!" as he fired.

That was before one of those White Fang bastards got Coco.

I ran to hide behind Yang, knowing what would happen.

Zreek didn't even look at Adam anymore, only staring at the bastard who had gotten Coco.

"Oh hell no." he told the White Fang lackey. I felt kind of sorry for the guy; Zreek when he was angry was worse than Yang with her hair cut.

"You. Are. Dead." Zreek told the guy, aiming straight for the chest. I wonder if Yang would do something like that for me. Probably. But in Zreek's case, it could get scary.

"All in favor of letting Zreek kill them all?"Yang asked.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Motion carried."

The four of us then took off running, hoping to escape Zreek's wrath. It actually worked, much to my surprise. Normally very few could escape a pissed off Zreek.

When we stopped, Yang said "Well, that was a thing."

The rest of Team RWBY groaned. Yang and her jokes.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that we noticed Adam had followed us.

"Give it up, ladies. You have nowhere to run, and I can beat you in combat easily with this Dust." he told us.

-CHAPTER END-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi, I'm the writer of 'The White Fang plus Dust?'. Anyways, some of you may be like 'The characters aren't like that!' To that, I say:**

**This is **_**my**_** fanfic and I can write it however **_**I**_** want to. You do not govern the way I write the characters.**

**Also, I don't own RWBY (The show/characters). I only own Team KAZE, but I probably don't own the plot.**

**That is all.**


End file.
